The invention relates to a hinge for all-glass doors of cabinets, having a part which can be fastened to the glass door and which is pivotingly attached to a part which can be fastened to the supporting wall of the cabinet.
In recent years, there has been a growing trend in the furniture manufacturing industry toward the use of all-glass doors on cabinets or vitrines, i.e., glass doors without wood frames. For the pivoting of the doors on the supporting wall of the cabinet, a series of hinges have been developed which have proven entirely practical. In these known hinges, the door part of the hinge is as a rule fastened in a cutout extending along the vertical edge of the door from a point just below the upper edge to a point just above the bottom edge of the glass door, the door being gripped thereby in the area surrounding the cutout. The visible outside of the door part of the hinge is usually in the form of a metal decorative plate (see, for example, German Pat. No. 19 60 406). The door cutout required for the fastening of the door part of these hinges extends to a considerable extent into the door from its vertical edge. In the preparation of this cutout and in the subsequent installation of the door part of the hinge, breakage of the glass door can occur, especially if the hinge is not installed in a stress-free manner. Furthermore, in many cases the necessarily great width of the decorative plates is undesirable for esthetic reasons.